Classes
The fifteen Mercenaries (also known as Classes) are the protagonists of Team Fortress 2: TLOACTAC Edition. Their attributes and tactics are listed below, and they are as follows, labeled alongside their given ability types ( , , , and ). Mercenaries *Tails ( ) *Knuckles ( ) *Pyro ( ) *Amy ( ) *Sonic ( ) *Eggman ( ) *Bowser ( ) *Shadow ( ) *Blaze ( ) *Silver ( ) *Cosmo ( ) *Rouge ( ) *Charmy ( ) *Cream ( ) *Marine ( ) Ability types The following subjects revolve around the ability types, which determine what attributes and abilities a mercenary has that he/she can use them for. mercenaries (Tails, Sonic, Shadow, and Charmy) rely on fast speed, which is utilized to be able to outrun opponents that are in the act of chasing them, as well as to reach destinations quicker. In addition, speed-type characters have the ability to be able to complete objectives, including control point assault and Payload cart pushing, twice as fast as the other mercenaries. Having one of each of them doing any of the aforementioned objectives altogether at once is a handy strategy, as doing this will make the objective be completed 8 times as fast as normal, being a perfect strategy to take advantage of when going through these challenges. Speed-type mercenaries are highly superb with speed, decent in weight, but lack in good power, where they are easily vulnerable to situations where a hoard of gunfire is involved, rendering them a poor choice to use for lethal combat, but can still easily escape using their top-tier speeds. mercenaries (Knuckles, Eggman, and Bowser) revolve on combat, the strength of which is especially usable out of all abilities for direct combat. Power-type mercenaries would tend to have powerful weapons in their arsenal that are frequently capable of easily mowing down certain opponents in a jiffy, such as the Rocket Launcher, Sentry Gun, Minigun, etc.. Power-type characters are the strongest mercenaries, utilizing the most superlative strength at the cost of being the slowest and heaviest mercenaries in both the game and story. As a result, they are the least maneuverable mercenaries in the series and are able to take more fall damage compared to other mercenaries, as well as having their slow speed render them vulnerable to other surrounding mercenaries and hazards, especially Rouges and Charmies. Power-type mercenaries are, on the other hand, the most suitable for combat, and are necessary to easily inhibit the opposing team from making any decent progress with the use of their huge firepower. "mercenaries" (it's actually just mercenary, since there is only one, and that would be Cream) are the lightest mercenaries in the game. Cream, being the only mercenary to use this ability type, is able to traverse across footholds that are incapable of sustaining the weight of other mercenaries, especially power-type ones, being the heaviest ones. mercenaries (Pyro, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Cosmo, Rouge, and Marine) maintain every stats at a balanced and average rate, where they are all equal in comparison amongst each other. Because of this, balanced-type mercenaries are essentially decent (if not tremendous, obviously) with all three abilities, which include speed, power, and lightweight, rendering them suitable for almost every (if not every) type of situation to go against in the game. As a repetition, just in case, balanced-type mercenaries maintain and manipulate all three stats (speed, power, and lightweight) balanced in comparison with one another, which basically makes them suitable for almost anything worth going against. Mercenary roles The mercenaries are divided into three different combat categories, which are offensive, defensive, and support. Despite the given roles for the characters, it's still noticeably possible for them to be fighting outside their given role, depending on how he/she is playing throughout the battlefield. Offensive Offensive mercenaries (Tails, Knuckles, Pyro, Amy, and Sonic) are the primary attack force on the battlefield. When regarding control point assault, as well as capturing briefcases of intelligence, the offensive mercenaries rely on decent maneuverability. Tailses are capable of capturing points, as well as pushing carts twice as fast as other mercenaries, due to being speed-type characters, and this is very likely to happen with their abilities to double jump, as well as due to their super speed (if not top-tier), which can help them get to the frontlines real easily while avoiding most forms of gunshots. One last note is that when using the Scattergun, Tailses can deal even more damage by just simply shooting it from a close range, since this would make every bullet land hits upon coming out from the double-barreled gun. Knuckleses pack a powerful punch with their Rocket Launchers, which they can shoot from a distance without having to directly come up close and shooting at their enemies, which also helps them with demolishing buildings, notably Sentry Guns, since this helps prevent them from getting themselves devastated by having to get too close to one. In addition, their ability to rocket jump (at the cost of some health) allows them to deal unexpected surprise attacks to their foes from certain directions. Pyros can wreak fiery havoc by standing in corners unseen and letting an ambush go into action the moment an enemy is seen. In addition, Pyros can also use their compression blasts from their Flamethrowers to extinguish their own teammates, as well as to push back incoming opponents. Amies can charge up their Piko Piko Hammers, powering up their damage rate allowing the hits from the hammers to become more powerful, which makes it very probable to kill some opponents with only a few hits (or maybe even one, depending on the mercenary themself), especially when a critical hit occurs, seen when an Amy swings her hammer side to side, thus reducing the amount of mandatory hits. This however, requires proximity range, and Amies must try to sneak up as close and unnoticeable as possible to make the attempt work, otherwise they would just end up getting into huge trouble. Not only that, but an Amy can also use the ammo from her hammer to launch sparkling ball projectiles at her opponents, stunning them for about 3-4 seconds on contact, while still being able to deal damage. Upon doing so, Amies can take advantage of this by simply going over to their targeted opponent and finish them off with their Piko Piko Hammers. Overall, Amies can still use the Shotgun and Pistol to do long-ranged shots. Sonics have the ability to dash at supersonic speed for a limited time, at a rate of 230% of speed, which allows them to reach destinations much quicker compared to normal, such as dashing over to unlocked control points and trying to capture them as quickly as possible before a member or more of whichever team currently has possession of them arrives and starts to devastate a Sonic. They are also capable of performing Spin Dashes as an extra attack feature, allowing them to stun enemies, as well as partially damage them. The longer a Sonic charges up his Spin Dash, the longer his opponent will stay stunned upon a successful hit, as well as the more damage his Spin Dash will deal. It takes approximately 5-6 seconds to fully charge a Spin Dash. Like Tailses, along with the other speed-type characters, Sonics are able to complete objectives, including control point capture and cart pushing twice as fast as normal. Defensive Defensive mercenaries (Eggman, Bowser, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver) maintain the duty of inhibiting and hindering enemy progress. In all means, all of the defensive mercenaries (with the exception of Shadows) attack with the greatest amount of firepower. Eggmans can construct buildings, which helps the rest of the team, and their own vehicles, which they can use to maneuver around more easily. Buildings include Sentry Guns, which provide a great source of area defense, as well as Robots, the default and most noticeable one of which are the Egg Pawns. Buildings also include Dispensers and Teleporters, which provide logistical assistant for their teammates. Bowsers are notably the most dangerous and threatening mercenaries in the series, wielding devastating and decimating firepower from the trusty Minigun, which is usable for instantly mowing down incoming opponents, especially at close range, where Bowsers will just instantly rip through. As additional information, spinning the barrel of the Minigun without firing it will give Bowsers the chance to prepare themselves for incoming enemies, and start firing at them once at least one is spotted. Shadows have the special ability to slow down time with the use of the Turbo Stopwatch, which also increases their speed by 50% of their supersonic speed which is also 130% of their original speed. They can take advantage of this by coming towards an opponent and sapping them away before the effects of the stopwatch end, after which, a Shadow must wait for twenty-five (25) seconds before he can reactivate it. Not to mention, Shadows are also able to plant Ticking Time Bombs in certain areas, primarily capture zones, where they can safeguard the areas. Doing this, they can set off the timer afterwards (which can also be done even before the bomb is planted), which is thirty seconds, and within that time, the bomb will blow up, resulting in it instantly killing anybody consisting of 200 HP or lower, including the Shadow that planted the bomb, indicating that a Shadow must try to avoid getting close to his own bomb as it is about to go off and detonate. Thirdly, if not lastly, Shadows can use Jarate to extinguish burning allies, as well as themselves, and make opponents sustain higher amounts of damage. Just like with Sonics, Shadows move at a normal speed of 150% and a supersonic speed of 230%, and lastly, being a speed-type character, Shadows are able to complete certain objectives twice as fast as normal. Blazes have the ability to fire Stickybombs towards certain objects, including walls, ceilings, and grounds. Doing this, they can safeguard certain areas and attempt to detonate them the moment an enemy or more is seen. In addition, they are also able to perform sticky jumps, which behaves similarly to a Knuckles doing a Rocket Jump, albeit a Blaze will be able to jump higher with this at the cost of taking more damage, as well as increasing her chances of taking fall damage. Still, similar to rocket jumping a Blaze can ambush her opponent(s) from different directions unexpectedly with the use of landing certain surprise attacks. Silvers have the ability to fly and hover around the battlefield for a limited time, and are the only mercenaries that are capable of doing so, like with his original character in the Sonic series. Regarding combat, Silvers use Psychokinesis, which is for utilizing surrounding objects, including bombs and boxes, and lifting them up amongst themselves. Upon doing so, they could just simply fling them over towards their opponent(s) to deal major damage. In addition, Silvers are also capable of using the surrounding boxes and stacking them on top of one another, as well as placing them next to each other, to set up as barricades, disallowing opponents to be able to bypass the tall box wall. However, the barricades can still be destroyed with certain methods, which especially apply with explosives, where the boxes will then drop down upon explosion. Fortunately, though, the boxes remain usable and intact and can be reused to reset the barricades. Last, but not least, another form of combat a Silver's Psychokinesis is usable for is being able to capture projectiles and freeze them in place, rendering them motionless, after which, he can hold onto it for as long as possible in order to fling it at any opponent nearby. With projectiles that have knockback (ie rockets, grenades, stickybombs, etc.), it is possible to use them to do high jumps in the same way Knuckleses and Blazes do theirs (rocket jumping and sticky jumping, respectively): by just simply flinging them towards the ground in the same way a Knuckles or Blaze would do for rocket or sticky jumping, respectively, and jumping at the same time, at the cost of taking damage, similar to when any Knuckles or Blaze does it (Silvers will take the same kind of damage as a Knuckles or Blaze for when they hurt themselves with their own weapons). Silvers will always jump in the same height at Knuckleses and Blazes when attempting this, as long as one can position himself correctly at the right spot for it to accomplish properly. Support Support mercenaries (Cosmo, Rouge, Charmy, Cream, Marine) cannot hold fights of their own, but their unique special abilities are able to help keep their team's progress balanced. Although they are notably the weakest mercenaries in the game, they provide the offensive and defensive mercenaries an additional edge on attack and can turn the tide for their team. When it comes to certain abilities, including eliminating enemies from behind with just a simple use of espionage, aiming towards the head of the enemies from a distance, or healing teammates so that they can be kept inside the battlefield, the support mercenaries are always there when requested. Cosmos offer health, allowing their teammates to stay in the game longer. While healing, it is also possible for Cosmos to be able to overheal their teammates by 50% of their max original health, as well as having the ability to provide buff mechanics to their patients, including invulnerability. Rouges can annihilate key targets from a distance with the use of their Sniper Rifle via aiming for the heads, creating headshots, resulting in critical hits and all-time inevitable chances of instant kills when the Sniper Rifle is fully charged, even against an overhealed Bowser. Charmies can infiltrate enemy bases while also being undetected from the opposing team, disable buildings, and assassinate and eliminate threats from behind, all with the use of espionage. Like with Tailses, Sonics, and Shadows, Charmies are speed-type characters, meaning that they can capture points and push carts twice as fast as other mercenaries. Creams can stall their opponents with the use of the Carrot Peeling Launcher, which shoots out carrot peelings, as the name implies. The carrot peelings stall the opponents by making them slip upon being shot at the ground, rendering them vulnerable for a few seconds until they get back up. This gives other mercenaries, especially the more powerful ones, an easy and surefire chance of eliminating opponents that end up slipping. Marines have elemental powers consisting of fire, ice, and electricity coming from their Elemental Launcher. Gallery Offensive Mercenaries MilesTailsCheckers.png| Tails Checkers (the Scout) Crazedechidna.png| Knuckles Larsson (the Soldier) ItsThePyro%21.png| The Pyro AmyWinston.png| Amy Winston (the Hammerer) KarlsonHedgehog.png| Sonic Karlson (the Speedster) Defensive Mercenaries EggmanRobuttnik.png| Eggman Paulmen (the Engineer) MeanWeaponsDude.png| Bowser Jackings (the Heavy) The"Ultimate"LifeForm.png| Shadow Petersson (the Timemaster) GermanBlaze.png| Blaze Gerhardt (the Demogirl) SilverHedgehog.png| Silver Willigann (the Psychic) Support Mercenaries LeBeauSeedrian.png| Cosmo LeBeau (the Medic) RougeOakland.png| Rouge Oakland (the Sniper) RambrinoCharmy.png| Charmy Rambrino (the Spy) RabbitTheCream.png| Cream Checkers (the Peel MarineArkjellor.png| Marine Arkjellor (the Elemental) * * * * Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Mercenaries Category:Female Mercenaries